warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moth Flight's Vision/Chapter 14
Chapter description Moth Flight's PoV :Micah wakes up Moth Flight, who scrambles to her paws quickly, exclaiming that they needed to tell Wind Runner what had happened. Micah attempts to tell her that they should stop and eat first, but Moth Flight rushes onward, saying that there isn't any time since the Gathering is that night. Micah hurries after her, asking what a Gathering is. Moth Flight explains that the Clans meet every full moon to share tongues to keep the peace. Micah catches a shrew and the two share the prey quickly, before moving onward. :They come to the Thunderpath, and Moth Flight is reminded of Gorse Fur's near death. As she is distracted, Micah had started crossing and pauses in the middle of the path, calling for her to hurry. She dashes across with Micah close behind her, and the two barely make it across before a monster rushes by. Micah exclaims that it had a been a close call, and Moth Flight tells him not to wait for her next time as she gets distracted. He asks if there were any Thunderpaths on the moor, and Moth Flight replies that there weren't, much to Micah's relief. :The two cats cross into WindClan territory by the time the sun was setting, and Micah asks her about the Clans. Moth Flight explains that the Clans had split moons ago and that they all lived in different areas of the forest now. As they near the camp, Moth Flight detects the smell of Spotted Fur and Dust Muzzle. They make it to the camp and are greeted by Storm Pelt. Slate says that Wind Runner will be relieved, and Moth Flight asks where her mother is. Rocky responds that they had already left for the Gathering. Slate's kits asks where Moth Flight had been, and the she-cat responds that they went to Highstones. :Moth Flight sets out toward Fourtrees, Micah close behind. Moth Flight smells WindClan and RiverClan below, and says that they'll have to wait until after the Gathering. Micah urges her to go down, saying that all the Clan leaders would be down there and she'll have to tell every cat. Moth Flight tells him it would be easier to tell Wind Runner first, but Micah urges her forward, saying that the spirit-cats had urged her to be strong. The two cats make their way down the hollow, and as Moth Flight pauses to gather her thoughts, Micah has her point out Clear Sky, Jagged Peak, and Thunder. :The Gathering begins, with the Clan leaders discussing the prey in their territory. When Wind Runner says that prey is running well, Willow Tail interjects that SkyClan keeps hunting in their land. Clear Sky asks if they are accusing them of stealing prey, and Red Claw hisses that no forest cat would want moor prey. Winds Runner tells Clear Sky that Slate had found rabbit remains on the WindClan side of the SkyClan border. The Gathering grows uneasy, and Micah asks Moth Flight if the cats are going to fight. Moth Flight responds that she hopes not, and Clear Sky growls that any animal could have killed the rabbit. Wind Runner says that Willow Tail had seen Red Claw on their side of the border. The cats start to argue and grow more hostile. :Before anyone can fight, Moth Flight rushes forward, and Wind Runner looks at her with surprise and dread. Moth Flight realizes her white fur was glowing in the moonlight and she had appeared suddenly at a Gathering like a spirit-cat, and assure Wind Runner that she is alive. Gorse Fur asks her where she had been, and Moth Flight replies that there was something she had to find. The Clan leaders grow interested, and Moth Flight responds that she had news from the spirit-cats. Tall Shadow rolls her eyes and Clear Sky scoffs, and Moth Flight finds that her own Clanmates believe she is daydreaming. Red Claw says Wind Runner is just trying to distract them, and the cats continue to argue. Moth Flight repeatedly tries to get their attention again, but the cats ignore her. :Finally, the cats turn toward her again, saying that the future of the Clans depends on them listening. Moth Flight explains that she had met the spirit-cats and that they had said that her, Cloud Spots, Dappled Pelt, and Pebble Heart were to become medicine cats to care for the sick. Tall Shadow asks why the spirit-cats wouldn't tell the leaders, and Moth Flight responds that the cats would speak through her from now on, along with the other medicine cats. As Moth Flight tries to convince them her meeting with the spirit-cats was real, she sees pity in the eyes of the Clan cats and Wind Runner gently asks her if it was just another one of her dreams. :Clear Sky calmly says that she had forgotten to tell them who SkyClan's medicine cat would be, and Moth Flight wonders if he was taking her seriously. Before she can respond, his Clanmates grow angry, saying she is making it up for attention. Pebble Heart interjects, telling them to give her a chance to respond first, and Moth Flight looks toward the bracken Micah is hiding in. The yellow tom emerges, saying that he would be SkyClan's medicine cat. The Clan cats are shocked, as Micah is not one of them, and Moth Flight introduces him. River Ripple asks if Micah had seen the spirit-cats too, and Moth Flight responds that the moth had led her to the cave. Wind Runner asks if it is the moth she is always dreaming about, and Moth Flight replies that it is and she didn't dream it. Micah interjects that he had also seen the moth. When Clear Sky accuses him of making it up to be their medicine cat, Micah says that he wants to, but he wouldn't lie. Clear Sky asks if he knows anything about herbs, Micah responds that he doesn't, but he will learn. :Moth Flight says that they will all learn, and that there are those who already know about herbs. She goes on to say that Half Moon told her the Clans will depend on their medicine cats some day. Several of the mountain cats exclaim in surprise, and Dappled Pelt says her dreams must have been a sign. River Ripple asks Dappled Pelt what she means, and the RiverClan cat responds that she had been dreaming about herbs and healing for the past moon, and had seen Micah in her dreams. Clear Sky sniffs Micah, and says that he smells strange. Micah responds that he smells like the farm he was born on. Cloud Spots comes forward as well, saying that he had dreamed of a cave with a moonlit stone like Moth Flight had described. In his dream, he saw Moth Flight, Dappled Pelt, Pebble Heart, and Micah. Pebble Heart says that he had a dream as well, when Tall Shadow asks, where Turtle Tail had visited him. Moth Flight asks if Turtle Tail told him he was special, and Pebble Heart responds that that is exactly what she had said. :Juniper Branch asks if they are actually going to believe Moth Flight, saying that Spotted Fur says that one day she'll try to find the end of a rainbow and climb it. Spotted Fur glances apologetically at Moth Flight, saying that he was joking. Fern Leaf asks her if she is mistaken, saying that she can't tell the difference between plants and prey. Wind Runner defense Moth Flight, saying that perhaps she brings home plants because that's what medicine cats do. Clear Sky is still impatient, saying that SkyClan has another mouth to feed now, and Micah responds that he can hunt. Star Flower muses that they should wait for the spirit-cats themselves to tell them, and Tall Shadow says that the spirit-cats had spoken to them before when they had something to say. :Moth Flight responds that they do have something to say, and remembers the prophecy. She looks up at the sky, and when Clear Sky scornfully asks her if she is calling for them, Moth Flight repeats the prophecy, that the spirit-cats would split the sky and later stars would rise. Clear Sky says that they can wait, much to the other cats amusement. As the Clan stares at her, Moth Flight whispers to Micah that she is rabbit-brained. Suddenly a bolt of lightning cracked the sky, striking a tree in the hollow and setting it on fire. The Clan cats gape at the tree, before slowly turning toward Moth Flight. Characters Major *Micah *Wind Runner *Clear Sky *Dappled Pelt *Cloud Spots *Pebble Heart *Tall Shadow }} Minor *Spotted Fur *Storm Pelt *Dew Nose *Slate *Rocky *Silver Stripe *Black Ear *White Tail *Jagged Peak *Thunder *Dust Muzzle *Fern Leaf *Willow Tail *River Ripple *Shattered Ice *Night *Pine Needle *Raven Pelt *Juniper Branch *Mud Paws *Mouse Ear *Red Claw *Swift Minnow *Holly *Star Flower *Acorn Fur *Blossom }} Mentioned *Half Moon *One Eye *Turtle Tail }} Notes and references Category:Moth Flight's Vision Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc